


make this fleeting moment last forever

by nakamoten



Series: alive [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hoseok makes an appearance for .5 seconds, showki rise, this is mostly fluff idk, what's up showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoten/pseuds/nakamoten
Summary: Comeback means one thing -- working until their bones ache underneath their skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up this is my first monsta x fic and it's rough and vaguely-beta'd aka i made my best friend read it for me and tell me it wasn't the worst thing she's ever read

Comeback means one thing -- working until their bones ache underneath their skin.

Kihyun feels like he’d never get used to it, the long hours that result in heading back to the dorm long after the sun had set. They’d been doing it for _years_ and yet he still felt like he was just a trainee, wide eyed and closed in on himself in those first few days. 

They pile into the dorm sometime around 1 in the morning, everyone stumbling and spilling out in opposite directions. Changkyun and Minhyuk heading off to their room, Jooheon bolting off ahead of them to grab his clothes to take the first shower, just like he’d claimed when they were in the car. Kihyun doesn’t even notice Hyungwon disappearing to his room to go to bed, but he isn’t surprised by that. 

Soon, he’s left with just Hoseok and Hyunwoo in the entryway of their dorm. Kihyun’s crowded back against the door as he watches Hoseok prop himself up against the wall and attempt to kick off his shoes, though they seem to be giving him some trouble. Hyunwoo’s a steady force next to him, as always, and Kihyun turns to look at him once Hoseok gets his shoe situation sorted out. 

“Going to bed, Hoseok?” Hyunwoo asks, and Kihyun stares for a moment longer than necessary, before turning to look at the boy in front of them, his blonde hair sticking up where he yanked off his sweatshirt. He nods sleepily and Kihyun grins, finally pushing himself off the door. 

He always feels better when he knows each of the members are resting, even though he knows he still needs some time to unwind and process before sleeping. The last time he’d gone straight to bed after a dance practice, he woke up in a sweat thinking of all of the steps he was doing incorrectly. 

“Sleep well then,” Kihyun says and moves past Hoseok with a hand brushing softly across his waist, before he heads towards the lounge. 

He collapses on the couch once he gets there, his limbs spreading out but still barely taking up any space as he stares up at the ceiling and just _listens_. 

Jooheon’s out of the shower, heading back to his room and humming as he goes, all the while he hears Hyunwoo and Hoseok murmuring to each other from what sounds like the doorway to their room. Kihyun just stays still, his eyes falling shut, and listens to Hyunwoo head into the bathroom - and in a count of five, the shower turns on. 

Kihyun pushes himself up off the couch a moment later, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes as he finds his way into the kitchen. He stops in the middle of the floor, staring around for just a moment before he moves to the fridge and pulls out some ingredients to add to ramyun. It’s about all they have at the moment, as they haven’t had time to really sit down and make a list of what they might need, and they come into the dorm more exhausted than not, these days. 

He’s unsure of how much time passes, but he’s standing there, bleary eyes stirring at the pot of noodles, when a warm hand slips onto the small of his back, tucking up under the soft fabric of his t-shirt to press into skin. It sends goosebumps exploding across his back. 

“Kihyunnie, you should sleep.” Hyunwoo’s voice is soft, almost raspy from how much he’d been using it earlier. Kihyun sighs and relaxes back into his touch, Hyunwoo’s hand calming and sending shivers up his spine, all at the same time. 

“I can’t yet, you know that.” Kihyun tells him, and Hyunwoo hums, because he does know. He’s stumbled out of the dorm room too many times, only to see Kihyun on the couch reading. He definitely knows. 

They stay silent for a moment while Kihyun finishing the ramyun. It’s comfortable, as it always is now with Hyunwoo. They didn’t get along so well at first, but as time progressed, they fell into a new role, one that Kihyun still sometimes tries to wrap his head around. 

He pulls away from Hyunwoo, reluctantly, to move to the cupboard, pulling out a large bowl as well as two pairs of chopsticks. He crosses back to the stove, transferring the ramyun and sticking both pairs into the bowl, before staring up at Hyunwoo. 

“Eat with me?” Kihyun asks with a smile, his hand reaching to circle Hyunwoo’s wrist. The sleepy smile he gets in return sends butterflies rushing into his chest, as if they’re trying to escape through his lungs. 

He drops his wrist, reaching to take the bowl in between two hands, holding it mostly with the tips of his fingers so he doesn’t turn himself. It’s unspoken that they eat in the lounge, nestled up into the corner of their couch, as always. Once Kihyun gets there, he pulls his legs up under his body to tuck himself into Hyunwoo’s side comfortably. Sometimes, he feels like he’s made for this very spot. 

They eat in silence, their chopsticks clicking against each other as they share soft glances and even softer smiles. It isn’t long until they’ve finished, and Hyunwoo takes the bowl to place it on the short table in front of them. 

“Are you going to sleep now?” Hyunwoo asks, his arm tightening around Kihyun’s waist. He tucks his hand up under his shirt again, and the contact of his hand against the soft skin on his waist feels like a safety blanket. 

“Soon. Maybe not yet.” Kihyun murmurs, shifting to turn more into Hyunwoo’s side as he brings his hand up to Hyunwoo’s chest. His fingers begin to draw circles against the soft fabric of his t-shirt, and he can feel Hyunwoo’s sigh first from his chest, and then from the soft exhale that ruffles his hair. 

Kihyun would be content to stay like that, still and soft, pressed up against the strong surface of Hyunwoo’s chest, but he knows that he can’t. The youngest ones would have too many questions in the morning if they found them like that, and Hoseok’s gaze would maybe be too knowing. But most of all, Kihyun’s not sure that he wants anyone to know. There’s something to be said of these quiet moments, of the silence they shared that somehow spoke so loudly. 

It’s just for them, and Kihyun likes that. 

The time passes slowly, or maybe quickly, Kihyun really has no idea when he’s in these moments with Hyunwoo. It’s almost like time has stopped all together. But eventually, he realises he’s close to dozing off on his chest, and pushes himself up. 

“We should go to bed. We have voice rehearsal in the morning.” Kihyun murmurs, drawing away from Hyunwoo, though it’s reluctant. Hyunwoo nods, standing after he does, and Kihyun begins to make his way to the room, making a mental note to remember to clean up their ramyun in the morning before they leave. 

“Kihyun,” he hears, and turns to see Hyunwoo just a few paces behind him. Kihyun stills, watching as Hyunwoo pauses, their eyes meeting. A small smile tugs on the corner of Kihyun’s lips, and he tilts his head as Hyunwoo crosses the distance between them. 

As Hyunwoo’s hands come to rest at the small of his back - in the spot the Kihyun is so sure was made for his hands to go - his own hands press against his chest, firm and solid beneath his palms. He knows what’s coming - it’s what happens almost every time that they end up awake in the middle of the night together. 

Hyunwoo dips to press their lips together, and Kihyun rises to meet him, using his hands on Hyunwoo’s chest as leverage. It’s soft and chaste, as it always is between them, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t take Kihyun’s breath away all the same. 

He pulls back a moment later, dipping his head to press a kiss against Hyunwoo’s chest through his shirt, before resting his forehead against the dip below his throat. 

“You should sleep, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo murmurs, echoing his sentiment from earlier in the night, but this time, Kihyun listens.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at [tumblr](http://witchkihyun.tumblr.com)!! see ya


End file.
